Till Death Shall Part Us
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: They’re going to kill me, Pansy… There all dreams… All lies.'


A/N: Just about all dialogue. Post Hogwarts. Request. Angst/Fluff… I'm not sure what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_; I merely mingle with the characters.

**Till Death Shall Part Us.**

_"I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take the Pansy Chrysanthemum Parkinson, to be my wife; till death do us part."_

**4 Years Later:**

"Draco!"

"Pan--- Pansy…?"

"Yes. It's me. Oh Draco… Draco, how I've missed you… Are you well?"

"I suppose I'm… I'm as well as any other human being in these bars---,"

"--- I'm going to free you."

"You can't."

"I want to." She's sobbing now, reaching threw the magical bars to touch him. Feel his once unmarred skin under her fingers. She ignores the mess of dirt and sweat matted to his face and hair. She has to hold him again. It's been three and a half years since she last saw him. "I need you."

"Your hands are cold, Pansy."

"They have been… I'm always cold with out you."

"I want to warm you, Pansy. I want to hold you again…" Draco's arms are stretching threw the bars as well, trying to pull her closer to his body. "It's almost over."

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that or anything else along those lines, Draco! You'll come home soon. We'll move back into the manor; Ada will have her own nursery, and you I will spend every night together in our chambers. We'll be together again! The three---,"

"--- I'm sorry---,"

"--- NO! No.. no… no… Draco, don't think that way… Please. PLEASE Draco. I need you. Can't you see that with out you, there's nothing left for me to live for… You will make it---,"

"Their going to kill me, Pansy… There all dreams… All lies. You have Ada. Our child. Our daughter…"

"I can't do it alone…"

"Is it day or night?"

"Night."

"I bet it's starry outside… Like that time we ran away from our mothers when we were fourteen. Remember that night? We flew up to the hill?" Pansy nodes her head yes, gently. "It was right after Christmas."

"And I had forgotten my cloak," Says Pansy, smiling at the young man she loved threw the bars, holding to his hand with white knuckles. "You gave me yours and spent the whole night freezing, until I shared yours with you…"

"It was quite warm…"

"… You could barely keep your eyes off me."

"Of course. You looked so beautiful covered in snowflakes; your nose and cheeks pink… You reminded me of that muggle princess…"

"Minus the muggle part!"

"Of course, love. Your as pure and innocent as Merlin himself."

Pansy smirks at him, brushing her finger over his lip. "Innocent..? How so?"

"Salazar," Swears Draco, chuckling softly. "You were always a presumptuous woman. I wanted to kiss you so badly that night. Like we had the day before- After the Yule ball…"

"I love your kisses."

"I like giving them to you…"

"I miss them…"

"I know." He replies back softly and sadly. "I do to."

Her hands drop form his face as her face becomes streaked with more tears. "Don't let them…"

"… I have no choice."

"But it wasn't you!"

"Hush… It doesn't matter, Pansy---,"

"NO! You didn't kill him, Draco! I know it wasn't you! I know it! Please… Draco! For me; tell them!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Pansy! It's over. The war… It's over. Voldemort, he's dead… All they care about is ridding the world of anyone who ever associated themselves with him! They're fools."

"I won't let you go. Never!"

"You don't have to…"

"I'm not."

"Me either. How much longer?"

"Not long. A minute maybe… I love you, Dragon."

"… I love you."

"Will you hold me?"

"I already am." He chuckles despite the circumstance.

"Tighter."

For the first time in years, she can feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her own. For so long, she had dreamed of waking up everyday to hearing and feeling that slow steady beat. Everything becomes black to Pansy as arms pull her away from the blonde wizard. She can't bare to watch or listen. Tears have fogged her vision of her husband. Her blood freezes and she feels colder than ever. Alone. Cold. Empty. Worthless. Dead.


End file.
